Poem to poem, Heart to heart
by Mayhaah
Summary: Ok, this is a bunch of little mini poem/ one shots based on a theme! Percabeth, randomness and maybe a few bananas! Suggest a theme and I'll do it! :) Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. Cookies to anyone who reads! (::)
1. Laughter

Hi guys! It's Mayhaah! Ok, so I have an uncontrollable mind, so bear with me! New STORY! YAAAY! Actually more like a bunch of things in my head I'm just writing down…. ANYWAYS, yeah!

Sooooo, I need a theme for each chapter and this one can be laughter. Just suggest themes anytime through PM!

Theme: Laughter

Hey, I'm just a boy with raven black hair; I guess I have a crooked smile. I love to make my girl laugh, just to see her smile. I love the sea, it is part of me, and the memories are always there. I love my brother, he makes me laugh, and he's part of my family. I don't know what to say about my dad, I guess I want to see him smile too? My family's big; I've only mentioned a small part of them. Thalia loves music, Nico likes Mythomagic cards and figurines, and Hera wants a perfect (cough cough) family. Zeus like drama, my mom likes almost anything. And hey, every single part of my family (even Ares and Octavian (shudders)) makes me laugh, in some way.

Ok, I'm sorry that was short! But I have to go to bed and the only reason I'm writing anything is because Purple Nutella made me feel nice cuz she told me that I write beautiful things and I felt inspired. This one was fairly bad though. I'll try better on the next on! _Challenge: Cookies or Candy?_


	2. Alone

Poem- Alone

_**Hi people! Me again. PLEASE leave a suggestion for a theme.**_

_**Thank you to Blondie B. Happy, Auditores Girl, and Seph and WingDawn98 for reviewing! (Cookies to you guys!)**_

_**AND Also…. HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!**_

The storm rained down hard, as I staggered in.

The earth was shaking, almost as if it was acting the way I am.

I dropped on to my bed, too weary to look up again.

I don't understand, why she would walk away from me like that.

She looked utterly betrayed as she gazed into my eyes

What did I do?

I don't understand

I never did anything to her, I always tried to be the perfect gentleman

As I sat back up, I heard the door opening again.

I heard her call my name

I looked into her eyes, storm gray against sea green

I tried to hide it, but I knew it was there.

The look of hurt and anger

As she looked at me, I could see the contempt in her eyes.

I don't know what I did.

When she spoke, her voice was soft and mocking

"Such a Seaweed Brain."

"Good bye."

And then, I was alone again…

What have I done?

Can't she see it's better to leave me alone?

This wasn't making any sense.

Why do I have to be alone?

_**So….. This one was a little longer! Aren't you proud of me?**_

…_**No? Fine then, rude children these days….**_

_**SOOOOO! Did you like it?! Tell me! **_

_**Also, leave an idea for a theme!**_

_**I'll give you a cookie!**_

_**The review button is right there.**_

_**Click it!**_

_**l l**_

_**l l**_

_** \ /**_

v


	3. Blue

**Hey guys! It's me again! So…my updating schedule can be very random,**

**but, I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**This also goes for my other story which is an ACTUAL story that everyone keeps yelling at me to update so, HOLD YOUR HORSES!**

**So I wasn't gonna update for a little longer, but then **

_**lilmonkey13**_** and **_**XxxXGreek GeekXxxX**_** made me feel nice and gave me ideas so I decided to update! **

_**Also a thank you to Tae, WingDawn98, Bob and Seph.**_

**Ok, I don't own PJO and HoO or anything so whatev's bro.**

Blue

Blue. Blue? Blue.

The color of skies

The color of lakes

The color of the ocean

The color of dyes

The color of cakes

The color of eyes

The color of cookies (fresh or burnt?)

The color of books

The color of blue dyed streaks (in Thalia's hair)

The color of sweets (blue raspberry please!)

The color of loss

The color of water that drips down your cheeks

Not the color of gross toilet muck

Not the color of yummy roasted duck

Not the color of stormy clouds

Not the color of a handsome smile

Not the color of one of Medusa's statues

Not the color of Grover's shaggy hindquarters

Not the color of books

Not the color of flowers

Not the color of poor Luke's mother as she cooks

Not the color of fire

Not the color of love

Not the color of life

Not the color of death

Color of calm

Color of sadness

Color of lost dreams

Color…of blue.


End file.
